Introduction to Bad Guys! Kaorinite's First Visit
by MarsFireSoul2500
Summary: Kaorinite first appears


Kaorinite's First Visit

Michiru walked down the street with a purple balloon for Hotaru. She approached Hotaru's house and knocked on the door, hiding the balloon behind her back.  
:knock knock:  
Michiru: I hope Kaorinite still doesn't work here...  
:knock knock:  
Hotaru answered the door, but before Michiru could greet her, Hotaru screamed in her face.  
Hotaru: KAORINITE IS SKINNY DIPPING AT THE BEACH THREE MILES AWAY!  
Michiru: WHOO! Breath mint...  
Michiru said, waving her hand in front of her face.  
Michiru: By the way, I have something for you.  
She gave Hotaru the balloon and Hotaru smiled.  
Hotaru: Thanks. Are you a lesbian?  
Michiru twitched.  
Hotaru: Wanna come in?  
Michiru looked at her watch and agreed to stay for a while.  
Hotaru: Don't be worried about my dad or Mistress Nine.  
Michiru: Err... Okay...  
Hotaru: My dad is down stairs in his lab. Wanna see my room?  
Just then, Setsuna showed up out of nowhere and joined in the conversation.  
Michiru: You eat too long  
Setsuna: Sheddep! I savor my food!  
Hotaru: So, want to see my room, Michiru?  
Michiru: IS IT FULL OF LAMPS?  
Hotaru: Why are you asking?  
Michiru: Just curious...  
Then Setsuna went home since everyone started ignoring her.  
Hotaru: Come on. My room is upstairs.  
Michiru: LET'S GO!  
Michiru ran into the house and up the stairs, dragging Hotaru by the hair. She ran into Hotaru's room and swung her around by her hair, then threw her.  
Hotaru: WHEE!  
Hotaru flew out the window and landed below with a loud thud. Michiru didn't care though. She began going through Hotaru's things, searching for something. Suddenly, Michiru heard the front door open and shut, followed by the sound of footsteps running up the stairs. Hotaru walked back into the bedroom - her right arm missing and glass shards stuck in her body.  
Michiru: Cool room...  
Hotaru: Where's my balloon..?  
Michiru ran over to the dresser and went through the panty drawer. Hotaru walked near the window she had been previously thrown out of, and saw Makoto outside, running around in the street like an idiot.  
Hotaru: Hey, Michiru, have you um ... Seen my balloon any--  
Michiru: GOT ANY PORN?  
she shouted. Hotaru shrugged.  
Hotaru: Ummm...  
Michiru smiled and walked over to Hotaru, giggling. Then she grabbed Hotaru, shook her, and slapped her across the face.  
Michiru: WHAT DO YOU MEAN!  
Hotaru whimpered.  
Hotaru: Want to go in Kaorinite's room? She has some I think.  
Michiru: Sure! That big-boobed freak must have some!  
Hotaru: Yeah, she does.  
Makoto: Hahaha... Boobies...  
Hotaru led Michiru down the long hallway to Kaorinite's room. Michiru skipped gaily all the way.  
Hotaru: Here it is.  
Michiru pushed Hotaru out of the way and went inside.  
Hotaru: Now where does she keep it?  
Michiru started going through Kaorinite's drawers as well.  
Hotaru: Oh yeah! Now I remember!  
Michiru proceeded going through Kaorinite's stuff, ignoring Hotaru completely. Hotaru went over to the bed and crawled underneath.   
Hotaru: Ooh... I wonder what this is for...  
Hotaru came out from under the bed with loaded arms. In one hand was a box with a note attached, and in the other hand, a bumpy vibrator. She set the box down on the bed and fiddled with the vibrator.  
Hotaru: Hmm...  
Hotaru giggled as she fondled it.  
Hotaru: It tickles!  
Michiru ran over and snapped it away from her, then shoved it into her own pocket.  
Michiru: Not for children!  
Hotaru shrugged it off and picked up the box.  
Hotaru: Hmm... It's locked.  
Michiru: That's Okay! I found some! Over here in her undies drawer!  
Hotaru: Hold on, what about the note?  
Michiru wasn't satisfied with the porn she found though, so she proceeded to explore the rest of Kaorinite's drawers.  
Michiru: JEEZUS! DOES THIS WOMAN HAVE ANY BRAS?  
Hotaru read the note anyway.

_I figure Michiru wants this open, so here's the key. It is in the closet._

Michiru turned to Hotaru and looked at her, puzzled.  
Hotaru: The key is in the closet to the box  
Michiru: Talk normal!  
Hotaru: It's in the closet.  
Michiru: Oh... Let's git it!  
Hotaru: You mean you.  
Michiru: What? ...Ya know what, don't talk. You just confuse me...  
Michiru ran over to the closet, pushing Hotaru out of the way.  
Hotaru: She keeps her bras and porn in there.  
Michiru: SHE HAS BRAS! Oh my gawd!  
Hotaru: Like two  
Michiru: Oh...  
Michiru laughed.  
Michiru: Not surprising...

Meanwhile, Setsuna starts to sing at her house.  
Setsuna: Ya better step aside cause I'm gonna make some changes... kickin' ass, taken' names...

Back at Hotaru's, Michiru grabbed the key and ran over to the box, slapping Hotaru around.  
Michiru: BOX! PORN!  
Makoto: PORN! AIYA!  
Then Makoto, who was still outside, ran home to hide away from the porn. Michiru shoved the key into the keyhole and the box opened.  
Hotaru: KAORINITE IS SKINNY DIPPING AT THE BEACH THREE MILES FROM HERE!  
Michiru rolled her eyes.   
Michiru: Wow... Three miles... What a vacation...  
Michiru ripped through the porn like a madman, drooling everywhere.  
Michiru: Haruka never looked THIS good!  
Every page of the porn was of Kaorinite herself.  
Hotaru: You might want to see this, Michelle.  
Michiru looked.  
Michiru: 00 Oh my...  
Michiru ripped the Kaorinite porn from Hotaru's hands and shoved it all into her pocket.  
Michiru: You shouldn't be looking!

Meanwhile, at Makoto's house, she fell to the floor and dies of a heart attack.

Michiru grinned, then grabbed the box and bolted out of the house.  
Hotaru: You might want to see this, Michiru.  
Michiru ran all the way to Makoto's house. She kicked the front door down and ran into Makoto's bedroom. Hotaru looked around.  
Hotaru: Michiru? Where did you go?  
Hotaru walked down stairs, and outside.  
Michiru: YO, MAKOTO! LOCK YOUR DOOR! HOTARU IS AFTER ME! I STOLE KAORINITE'S PORN! COME LOOK!  
Just then, Michiru noticed Makoto, dead on the floor. Then she left, trampling over Makoto's dead body on her way out. Hotaru waited outside for Michiru. After about ten minutes, a taxi passed by and Hotaru stopped it.  
Hotaru: TAXI, BRING ME TO THE BEACH!  
Michiru ran to Setsuna's house next.  
Michiru: SET, OPEN THE FRIGGIN DOOR!  
Hotaru went to the beach and found Kaorinite and brought her back. The taxi stopped in front of Setsuna's.  
Hotaru: C'mon, Kaori.  
Kaorinite and Hotaru walked up to Michiru, who was pounding on Setsuna's front door.  
Hotaru: Hi, Michiru.  
Kaorinite: Hi.  
Michiru: GAH! BAD HOTARU!  
Michiru began hitting Hotaru.  
Michiru: BAD, BAD SEIZURE GIRL!  
Hotaru: Kaorinite is good now.  
Setsuna opened the door and everyone fell in.  
Setsuna: Why are you people in my house!  
Michiru kept hitting. Setsuna grabbed Michiru's hand  
Setsuna: Why are you hitting Hotaru?  
Michiru: SHE BROUGHT KAORI HOME! I STOLE HER PORN!  
Setsuna: I don't care. Don't touch her.  
Hotaru: SATSUNA!  
Setsuna: My name is SETSUNA.  
Hotaru: sorry...  
Kaorinite: Umm... You did okay, so...  
Michiru smiled at Kaorinite.  
Michiru: You mean yer not mad!  
Kaorinite: I have a million copies.  
Michiru: Oh, I see...  
Setsuna: Why is everyone in my house!  
Kaorinite: I am not evil anymore.  
Michiru: Oh... I have a question.  
Kaorinite: What is it, Michiru?  
Michiru: Are they... REAL?  
Kaorinite: Is what real? ...Oh, the porn?  
Michiru: No...  
Kaorinite: What then?  
Michiru: Your boobies, girl! Is dem real?  
Kaorinite: Oh,  
she giggled,  
Kaorinite: Yes, they are.  
Michiru gasped.   
Michiru: C- can I touch them!  
Kaorinite: Sure!  
Setsuna: You're all still on my property...  
Setsuna took out her rifle and started shooting outside.  
Setsuna: Next time knock on my door!  
Michiru slapped Setsuna.  
Michiru: Put the damn gun away! You're ruining my moment with Kaori!  
Michiru reached out slowly and felt the enormous boobs. Hotaru walked home because she was getting pretty bored. Setsuna Fired another warning shot, but missed and accidentally popped one of Kaorinite's boobies.   
Michiru: GAH!  
Michiru screamed,  
Michiru: FAKE?  
Setsuna: OOPS! I did it again!  
Michiru: YOU'RE JUST LIKE GINGER SPICE!  
Kaorinite: No they aren't fake!  
Setsuna: Oh yea? Then why did I just pop one?  
Michiru slapped Kaorinite, kicked her in the balls, slapped her again, then threw her down and beat her up. Setsuna examined the damage she did.  
Kaorinite: Why me! Stop it!  
Michiru kept beating her up while Setsuna stood and laughed.  
Kaorinite: If I told you they were fake, would you stop?  
Michiru sighed and got up.  
Michiru: Loser!   
Then Michiru went into Setsuna's house leaving Kaori half dead on the ground outside. Setsuna laughed and followed Michiru inside. Hotaru ran to Setsuna's really fast and healed Kaorinite with her powers, then ran back home.  
Setsuna: So, wats up, Michiru?  
Michiru: Nuffin, my delicious muffin.  
Setsuna: Awwww! How sweet!  
Setsuna and Michiru started making out.  
:knock knock:  
Michiru: Dammit...  
Setsuna answered the door and saw Kaorinite.  
Setsuna: What?  
Kaorinite: Oh, hi. Can't I chat? Hotaru healed me.  
Setsuna: Oh, okay. Come on in.  
Michiru: Man, You are so fucking hott! Even if you do have fake boobies!  
Kaorinite: Umm, yeah I am hott. That's why I am in that book of porn.  
Michiru mumbled to herself,  
Michiru: Conceited bitch...  
Setsuna: So, ladies, want anything to drink?  
Michiru wandered into the kitchen and helped herself to a muffin. She munched on it like a pig. Setsuna gasped,  
Setsuna: Those aren't muffins!  
Michiru: 0o What?  
Michiru stopped chewing.  
Setsuna: That's artificial. For decoration.  
Michiru, with her mouth full of plastic and wax, asked,  
Michiru: You mean... plastic?  
Setsuna: Yes.  
Kaorinite laughed at Michiru.   
Michiru: Oh...  
Setsuna: So, do want something else?  
Michiru resumed chewing the fake muffin.  
Michiru: No thanks. I'm fine.  
Then Michiru swallowed it.  
Michiru: I love plastic.  
Kaorinite was still laughing.  
Setsuna: How about you, Kaori, want anything?  
Kaorinite: Yeah.  
Setsuna: Well, what!  
Kaorinite: An apple.  
Kaorinite twitched  
Kaorinite: A red one.  
Kaorinite twitched.  
Kaorinite: I love red.  
Setsuna went into the kitchen and got Kaorinite's red apple. She gave it to Kaori and sat down in a chair. Michiru walked over to Kaorinite and randomly shouted in her face,  
Michiru: WAS IT SCARY?  
Kaorinite: Was what scary?  
Michiru spit plastic crumbs in Kaori's face as she talked,  
Michiru: I dunno.  
Then Michiru walked away.  
Setsuna: Anyone want strawberries and cream?  
Michiru: Only if its served on you.  
Michiru said, seductively, then winked at Setsuna.  
Setsuna: No problem.  
she said, in a sexy voice.  
Michiru: 0o I was kidding! I'm all for Haruka...  
Setsuna: I knew you were...  
Michiru: If Haruka caught me cheating again, she'd really kill me  
Setsuna and Kaorinite stared at Michiru as if she had just showed them her penis.  
Kaorinite: Back to me - So you all know I'm not evil anymore, right? Because everyone thinks I'm still evil.  
Michiru grinned at Kaorinite and went over to her, pushing her backward onto the couch, and sat on her lap. Michiru brought her face close to Kaori's.  
Kaorinite: What are you doing?  
Michiru: So, if you aren't evil, then can you take a look at my back tooth?  
Michiru opened her mouth in Kaori's face, drooling and spitting plastic and wax all over her.  
Kaorinite: OH NO! SEXINESS FADING!  
Setsuna: Want a towel, Kaori?  
Kaorinite: YES!  
Michiru: I thought you were some kind of sexy dentist.  
Kaorinite: What makes you think that, Michiru?  
Setsuna gave Kaori the towel and wiped herself off.  
Michiru: You always had that white dentist coat thing on.  
Kaorinite: It's a lab coat. Duh!  
Michiru scoffed and got off of Kaori.  
Michiru: Fine! Your loss!  
Then Michiru picked up her muffin off of the coffee table and ate the rest of it.  
Kaorinite: Sorry to burst your bubble.  
Michiru: WHATEVER! I'm not listening to you! You wouldn't fix my tooth!  
Kaorinite went into her pocket and pulled out her sexy red lipstick and began applying it.  
Setsuna: Let me see what's under that lab coat...  
she said with a smile.  
Michiru: I'll tell ya what's under there! BIG FAKE BOOBIES!  
Then Michiru stomped into the kitchen.  
Kaorinite: Fake, yes. But they're still sexy! Want to see me naked, Setsuna?  
Setsuna: SURE!  
Kaorinite got up on top of the coffee table and started stripping. Michiru came out of the kitchen chugging a glass of milk like a 'major' pig and sees Kaori stripping for Setsuna. Michiru was disgusted and almost choked on the milk she was drinking. Kaorinite finished stripping and Setsuna clapped while examining her.  
Setsuna: Let me see... Big boobies... Nice booty... Nice legs... I look better than her!  
Michiru began gagging on the milk and spit it out. It shot all over Kaori.  
Michiru: AAAHHH!  
Setsuna: I'm sexier!  
Michiru: OMG! OMG! IM SOOO... not sorry...  
Then Michiru went back into the kitchen. Kaorinite used the towel from earlier to dry herself off.  
Michiru: Yo, Set! Git yer ass in herre!  
After Kaorinite dried herself, she danced on the coffee table. Setsuna tripped her.  
Setsuna: OOPS!  
Kaorinite fell off the table and landed on her boobs, then she bounced around on them for a while. Setsuna went into the kitchen with Michiru.  
Michiru: Where do you keep the chocolate syrup?  
Setsuna: Hmmm...  
Michiru: Eh? Eh? Eh?  
Setsuna opened the refrigerator.  
Setsuna: Here it is. Right next to the breast milk.  
Michiru took the chocolate syrup and dumped it into her milk.  
Michiru: Okay. You can go back to your bitch in there.  
Setsuna: WHAAAT!  
Setsuna took the bottle of syrup away and slammed it into Michiru's face, then walked out. Michiru fell down. Kaorinite came into the kitchen.  
Michiru: Oh, ow... I'm soo hurt... Call an ambulance before I bite the big one.  
Setsuna ran upstairs and into her room, slamming the door shut and locking it. Michiru got up laughing.  
Michiru: Do you believe that girl? What a fruit...  
Setsuna: At least I'm not a lezbo!  
she shouted from upstairs. Michiru went over to Kaorinite and put her face up to her ear.  
Michiru: HEY! I GOT AN IDEA, KAORI! LET'S MESS UP HER HOUSE!  
Then Michiru moved away from Kaori's ear.  
Michiru: Are ya deaf yet?  
Kaorinite: NO! And NO!  
Kaorinite ran up to Setsuna's room and pounded on her door.  
Kaorinite: Setsuna, come out!  
Setsuna was in her room crying.  
Setsuna: I'm not coming out! You both can rot in the depths of Hell!  
Michiru began making a mess of Setsuna's house.  
Kaorinite: Why are you crying?  
Michiru: Haha! Fun!  
Michiru ran around the house with a roll of toilet paper, tossing it everywhere. She opened the fridge and threw the food all over the floor.  
Michiru: HAVE FUN CLEANIN' THIS, BITCH!  
Kaorinite: YOU BETTER NOT BE DOING WHAT I THINK YOUR DOING, MICHIRU!  
Michiru grabbed the phone and threw it across the room. Then Kaorinite went to Hell. Michelle kicked the television screen in and picked up her computer and dropped it.  
Michiru: OOPS! Did I do that? HAHA  
Setsuna busted through her bedroom door and came downstairs with her shotgun. Michiru bolted for the door, but before she could get out, Setsuna shot her dead. So now Michiru is in Hell, too.


End file.
